


An Endsville Romance

by Mandy Of Endsville (Skye)



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Mandy%20Of%20Endsville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Mandy fall in love and then... Wait, what's going on here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Endsville Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Not much I can say about this story... Except, I dedicate it to my evil muse. ;)

_There was once a land called Endsville. Maybe there still is. Well, this land called Endsville wasn't quite as nice as some make it seem. It was not a pleasant place to be. It was downright grim. It made all who entered sad to be there. Who could break this grimness?_

_Mandy was a little girl who made the Grim Reaper into her friend slave. Well, she WAS that little girl, but now she was a teenage girl who was very attractive. Her long golden hair flowed down her shoulders as she stared with her blue eyes out into the land of Endsville. She couldn't smile as she looked upon her homeland, Mandy could never smile. She could never smile because there was something missing from her heart. So she spent most of her time torturing her classmates._

_Billy was a hyper not very intelligent little boy with a large nose that was friends with Mandy. Well, he WAS that little boy. Now he had grown into his large nose, and was very attractive. He was no longer as hyper as he once was, nor as stupid. He was a normal boy, the only thing extraordinary about him was his popularity. Every girl wanted to be "Billy's Girl" and stared at him because of his extraordinary good looks. Billy forgot all about his friends Mandy and the Grim Reaper, and basked in popularity and the love of everyone. Until one day._

_One of Billy's new friends had been randomly chosen to be tortured by Mandy at the end of the day. Billy decided to go save him. Well, he really had other things in mind. "Hello Mandy. It's been a while." Billy said to Mandy as met her in her torture chamber._

_"Hello, Billy." Mandy replied tediously. "What brings you to my home?" she looked annoyed but was really very happy to see Billy. He was so good looking, that anyone would be happy to see him. She could sigh with love as she stared at his shimmering green eyes and shiny red hair. But she didn't, because Mandy had learned to keep these feelings inside._

_"Can you stop torturing my friend?" Billy asked._

_"Sure, why not?" Mandy said, and then let Billy's friend go. "Is that all?"_

_"Yes." Billy said. And then Mandy walked away. Billy couldn't bare to see her walk away! He had always had a crush on her and wanted to be with her forever. Now Mandy was even more gorgeous than ever and it broke his heart to see her turn around. "NO! It's not all!!" Billy said._

_"What else is there?" Mandy asked as she turned back to look at Billy._

_"I love you and I've always loved you!" Billy said._

_"Oh, and I've always loved you too." Mandy said. Then they kissed. Their kiss seemed to light up the dark world around them._

_" 'The e-val world was being turned good by the goodness of their love. The darkness was bein' banished from sight. It was a lovely sight, all become the love kept to themselves was finally revealed for all to see.' "_ a little boy in a striped shirt and blue baseball cap was reading, aloud by habit, in front of a computer screen. He stopped for a moment, to munch on some ice cream. "Wow, this is weird." he commented to himself. "And stuuupid."

"What are you doing?" a blond girl said as she looked over his shoulder, not even a hint of a smile as she conversed.

"Oh, HI MANDY! I'm reading stuff off of Grim's computer. I can read websites from evil alternate dimensions! Hehehe!" he giggled as his eyes wandered away from the alternate dimension's website.

"And why would you do that, Billy?" Mandy asked. "You don't even like to read. I wasn't even sure that you knew how to read."

"Um, um." Billy paused as he looked at the ceiling. "OH! I remember now. Grim told me too. Maybe."

"O-kay. What is this, anyway?" Mandy asked as she accidentally read a few lines.

"It's a romance. It has KISSIES in it!" Billy laughed more.

Mandy smacked him. "Stop reading stupid things. Let's go play video games."

Billy appeared not to hear her. "Oh, and there's a Mandy and a Billy in it too! They sound like us. Especially the Billy, he sounds like me."

"Let me see." Mandy pushed Billy to the side, and began to read. Her mouth hung open in horror as she eventually reached the place where Billy stopped.

Billy then continued to read as he saw Mandy scroll down. " _'Mandy was so happy to be kissed by her e-ter-nal love. A smile came to her lips, the smile held deep in her heart re-ser-ved only for her one speee-ci-al love. Billy was her one spe-ci-al love, so she let herself smile for the first time in her life. Billy was happy to see her smile and they kissed again.'_ "

Mandy stopped scrolling. Anything but a smile was on her face as she glared at the screen. "This is..." she said, unable to finish her sentence.

"Cooool!" Billy finished for her. "Or gross." he laughed as he continued to eat the ice cream, accidentally spitting some out on Mandy.

"No, you moron." Mandy said, disgusted as she looked at the ice cream. "This is obviously supposed to be us. Making fun of us. Must be Grim's sick idea of a joke."

"Oh, I get it." Billy said.

"Good." Mandy said.

"No, wait, I don't! I really don't get it, Mandy!" Billy cried, tossing his ice cream all around.

"Never mind then. Just get Grim, and tell him that we have a special surprise for him." Mandy ordered. "I'll be there after I change.." she said, not even trying to brush off the bits of ice cream flavored spit that defiled her dress.

"Okay! Wait, what do I tell Grim again?" Billy asked.

"That we have a **surprise** for him."

"Oh. And what's the surprise?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Doom, destruction, and vengeance."

"Okay! See you later, Mandy!" Billy skipped off to find Grim, who was relaxing outside. "Heeeey Grim!" Billy greeted him happily.

"Hello, Billy." Grim sighed. The half hour of silence had been so long, and yet not nearly long enough.

"Let's go!" Billy tugged on Grim's arm, and it came off. "Hurry! Mandy has a surprise for you!" he said, grinning.

"What's the surprise?" Grim asked, slightly interested.

"Um, um, it's a surprise." Billy replied.

"You can't share it with one of your best friends?" Grim asked.

"Okay, okay. It's, ummmmmmmmm....." Billy thought for a while. "Ummmmmmmmm..........." he scratched his head. "Hmmmmm..... Uh, it's, well, ummmmm...." just as Grim was about to get really mad, Billy spoke again. "Oo! I remember now. Doom! And destruction. And **vengeance**!" he said.

"Three of my favorite things!" Grim said as he happily followed Billy to the front of the house where they waited for Mandy.

Mandy came not too long afterwards. She didn't look very happy at all, but Grim ignored that, as Mandy wasn't very happy a majority of the time. "Follow me." she said, and then lead them into the room with the computer. "Explain this." she said to Grim as she pointed at the computer that Billy had been reading from.

"Oh, it's my evil computer. You can read things off of the internet of evil alternate dimensions on it." Grim explained.

"So I've heard. I mean, explain _this_." Mandy pointed at the story, still on screen. Grim read the story and then began to laugh. He laughed so much that he began to fall apart. Mandy looked down on him disapprovingly. "I knew it. You did this."

"No." Grim spoke in-between laughs. "It's from an evil alternate dimension. It's not anything to do with you, it's just a coincidence."

"It mentions Endsville." Mandy said blankly.

"So, you think this is the only Endsville?" Grim asked.

"Yes. And also, they kind of sound like us. If we were part of a crappy teen drama."

"So it's a BIG coincidence."

"Oh!" Billy pointed at the screen with excitement. "GRIM'S in the story!" he said.

"What?" Grim said. He was now anything but laughing.

Mandy turned to read. " _'As Billy and Mandy used their love to loven up the world, there was one person who was unhappy. The Grim Reaper. He liked misery and doom, and keeping Billy and Mandy apart brought a lot of misery and doom. So he went to destroy their love. But when he got there, he was so overwhelmed by their love that he was inspired to make the world a world of love. From then until the end of time he rode on a horse and spread love throughout the universe. Flowers bloomed at his feet. He was so happy.'_ "

"That's it!" Grim said angrily as he pulled himself together.

"There's MORE!" Billy said, scrolling down as he dribbled ice cream onto the computer.

"I've heard enough!" Grim said firmly. "Whoever created this must be stopped!"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Mandy said. "So, who from the evil alternate universe wrote this?"

"Forget who wrote it. We take the blame where it belongs. **The muses**." Grim said menacingly.

"Yay! We get to travel to evil muse land!" Billy said.

"I'll do this alone." Grim declared.

"Oh no." Mandy shook her head. "I'm in on this, too."

"What about me?" Billy whined.

Grim sighed. "Fine, you both can come with me."

Grim, Mandy, and Billy soon appeared in a strange cloud world, where many strange people floated about. "All of these people are conspiring against us?" Mandy asked.

"No." Grim shook his head. "There's only one evil muse who is responsible for this." Grim walked over to a pink muse. She was dressed all in pink, and had pink hair, and pink eyes as well. She seemed to be blushing as well, so she was just pink all over.

"Jimmy and Cindy forever! Yeah!" the muse shouted. "When you're done with that Kim and Ron story, you can write another romance with Billy and Mandy."

"Who's she talking to?" Billy asked.

"She's giving innocent writers 'inspiration'." Grim explained.

"Billy and Mandy are sooo cute together. Their love is eternal and perfect. They rock! Write more!"

"I don't think so." Mandy interrupted her, and glared her down.

"Who are you?" the pink lady asked in her squeaky voice.

"You don't recognize your own victims?" Grim asked.

"It's me, Mandy." Mandy said.

"And I'm Billy!" Billy jumped on the cloud playfully.

"Oh! Billy and Mandy!" the pink lady squeaked happily. "I know you! I love you! Can you kiss? Please? It would be so CUTE!"

"I really don't think so." Mandy said, and then punched the Pink Lady down.

"You time has been too long here." Grim said. "And now your hourglass has ran out!"

It only took one quick swipe before the pink lady was cut down. Mandy and Billy stared at her fallen self blankly. "Well, that's over with." Mandy said.

"I didn't think she was so bad." Billy said thoughtfully.

"You'll forget all about her once we get home and have some cake." Mandy said.

"Oh! I love cake!" Billy grinned.

"Me too." Grim smiled.

The trio started to walk back toward their own dimension. That was when the sky turned pink, and lightning started to fall. A deep voice spoke to them from the clouds. "Do not underestimate my POWER!" it said. A large wave came, and all three of them were washed away.

Somewhere else in museland, Billy and Mandy turned up. Mandy was in a pink dress as usual, but Billy was also wearing pink from head to toe. "Hello Billy I love you."

"I love you too Mandy, let's get married." Billy said.

"We're only nine, but okay." Mandy agreed. Then Billy gave her a wet slobbery kiss. "You're so sweet." Mandy said blankly.

Grim walked by throwing flowers around.

The End


End file.
